


Bound

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe prepares a gift for Hansel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

When Hansel had asked her if she could create a spell that would link them together, Phoebe had been moved beyond her own capacity for words that he had thought about something like that. When she had been alone back in her world, she had often wished that they had discussed a way to keep them together or to do something where they could track one another if a disappearance happened. The fact that he had thought about it, too, made her feel like something was settling into place within her soul.

Of course, the fact that it had been Hansel’s request meant that she could do the spell without worrying about backlash because of the _No Personal Gain_ clause that sometimes bound her powers. If it had just been something that she wanted and tried to do, then the spell wouldn’t have worked and something horrible would have happened to her as a backfire of cost for what she had tried. However, because Hansel had asked this of her, she could set her mind and her powers to work on it and her mind was free of the worry of repercussions.

After looking through her own _Book of Shadows_ and then every other magical book she could get her hands on, she had found the solution to what they were looking for. It was mostly a different version of the _To Find A Lost Witch_ spell – a spell that she had either performed or been the subject of far too many times in her life. She could change a few of the words and then say the incantation over the potion that she was making.

She added a hint of rum to make the potion taste a bit more palatable going down. She wasn’t all that fond of potions that tasted badly. If you had to drink them, they should be more tasteful than cough syrup in her opinion.

She took her time working on the spell because it was one of the most important ones she had ever created. No matter how much she wanted to be finished with it quickly, she wasn’t going to take the chance that it wouldn’t work because she had missed something crucial by being impatient.

After all of the herbs were mixed and everything was distilled into a liquid formula in her silver bowl – as well as a few drops of her blood -- Phoebe held her hands over the bowl, palms down.

_"Powers of the witches rise_  
 _Course unseen through time and skies_  
 _Halliwell souls and spirits, too_  
 _Warren powers and hearts so true_  
 _Come to us who call you near_  
 _Come to me and bind me here_  
 _Blood to blood we anchor Me_  
 _Blood to blood I will return to He..._ " 

Phoebe staggered from the power that came down through her hands and shot into the bowl, causing a small geyser to rise in the fluid. When the power stopped, she leaned forward, bracing herself on the table and watching the spell swirl around in the water. Soon the water changed from clear, to dark purple and then to a shimmering blue.

Her hands shook with fatigue as she carefully measured equal parts of the fluid into two glass bottles – one for her to drink and one for Hansel to drink. Magical spells didn’t work on him, but it would give the magic that would be working between them something to bind her to.

Which was the whole point of this spell.

Whether he was taken away or she was, the other would either be able to track them or Phoebe would be pulled through space and time to find him again.

Either way, the spell would succeed in doing what Hansel had asked her to do.

Lightheaded, she changed into one of her favorite dresses and went to find Hansel. Smiling when she saw him, she walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pulled her to him and then looked down into her face.

“You’re tired.”

She nodded. “I am, but it was worth it.”

“It’s done, then?”

Phoebe nodded and pulled the bottles out of her pocket. “Yes, love, it’s done. All we have to do is drink and I’m linked to you.”


End file.
